Baggage loading issues and lack of baggage space are a leading source of passenger and crew frustration, and a top contributor to flight delays and turnaround time variations. On time performance is critical to airlines and passengers, and reducing boarding and unloading times has a direct impact not only on time performance, but the overall performance of an airline. Consistent, short turnaround time (from arriving at the gate from one flight, to departing the gate for the next) can not only improve customer satisfaction and save costs, but can also potentially enable an airline to schedule and achieve additional flights per day, per aircraft. Storage capacity systems are known. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 9,764,842, U.S. Publication No. 2015/0241209, U.S. Publication No. 2001/0030599 and U.S. Publication No. 2016/0109280, the entireties of which are incorporated by reference herein.